Arthur Shattermast
Description Arthur seems to be a hapless past middle-aged human wanderer. His clothes are fine, too new and fine for him to have trailed the distances he claims. He is clumsy and his maps seem to be gibberish, and he always seems completely lost. Recently he is cloaked and smokes a pipe. Usually found in the royal library or gardens. History His past before he was picked up by Wade in the forest that day are hazy to say the least. No record exists of a man matching his description: a middle-aged wobbly faced fellow with an uncertain gate. His wanderings, if accurate, would have left traces: someone would have remembered this so called “cartographer”, even if only because of his hopelessness at reading anything like a usual map. Missions He has accompanied the blue-fangs now for many missions, and has faced psychotic psychiatrists, tank, poisoned forests, even defended a keep in order to help the order. It is unclear why he remains tagging along; he is not a criminal; he saved the kings son! His interests are not military, seemingly he is a bookish man. After the Regicide After the events at the launch of the RTS Silverwing, Arthur has been observed as far more brooding and quiet than usual. To our knowledge he has not divulged what he is thinking about, his thick cape and pipe obscure him from view. He has spent many hours either in the company of the Minotaur, Agro, or else closeted at great length in the Royal Library (the use of which has been granted him by the King himself). Our sources have revealed he is searching the archives, but it is not known what for… More Recently After months of study and some crazy revelations, Arthur discovered what he thought were clues to a magical artifact in a close by magical plane. He even thought he had discovered a way of getting to this place, but he needed some help. Immediately he reported to Senrick Beynon to ask his permission to mount a mission. Senrick was happy for him to go, but there were no troops or money available to finance this. If Arthur was to go, well and good, but he would go alone. Of course there was just one thing the flappy handed map intolerant psudo-cartographer would do in this situation; he turned towards the Bluefangs barracks to seek his friends for help. The Bluefangs had long enjoyed a more relaxed level of discipline from other more regular units in the military. Upon his arrival Arthur was quickly able to find an enlist his friends; The fierce fighter Bork, the Gothic beauty Ryuk, Mistress of double strike Eponine, and the furious Mango. Together they sought out Fitch and headed to the nearest curve in the river. Guided by some inner light, Arthur ignored the larger forest, heading straight for a small, unlikely looking patch of trees.Into this the adventurers plunged, seemingly for many miles. looing about them this forest could not have been contained within the coppice, and yet they continued, eventually finding a mountain, and a monastery between worlds. Met at the gate by one of the order, they were taken in to the sillent halls. A silent young monk with a wide, slightly awkward smile greeted them silently, and led them down to a chamber below. Around the edges were shield sized tokens dipicting strange scenes from other lands and universes. In the centre, a gaping chasm groaned and howled with spectral and ethereal winds from beyond. one by one the adventures jumped in.